Alex is Pregnant? From Sean Who Is The Mole?
by thegogo1993
Summary: Sean and Alex have a great night together.. But in the morning there is something wrong.. with Sean. Nikita saw Alex sadness, and beg her to tell her whats going on with Sean...


**_Alex is Pregnant?_**

**Nikita/Alex**

****

**Alex and Sean have been together one night in Division's bed sleeping in the same pillow they were give them self's to each other, that night.**

Alex woke up next to him and stare at him for a while.. Sean was so beautiful with his messy hear.. Seas stars to breath harder, his finely woke up.. the time was 8.. he was fall in sleep.

**_''Good morning! '' _****Alex says as she was ready to kiss him  
****_''Good morning''_**** Sean's say, as he responded to Alex kisses… ''****_How are you feeling_**** ?''  
****_''I feel great..! Last night was great.'' _****She says, as Sean was ready to get up the bed..  
****_  
''Where are you going? Stay in the bed..'' Alex says  
''I cant I have to go somewhere…''  
''Where?''  
''Do I have to say anything to you know? Beucase we have a night together?''_**

**Alex felt like Sean wasn't his self.. its like she woke up with some one else.  
Sean was almost ready, he ware his tshirt and go out of the door.. he dint look again Alex in his eyes..  
Alex was still in the bed.. she dint have the time to get up, and stop Sean..**

**_''What the hell?'' _****she say as she hear the knock of the door…  
That mast be Sean she figure out…**

''Come in!''

**_''Hey, honey good mornig, how was your night? '' _****Nikita ask's like she was ready to hear the details from the last night, with Sean****_  
''Oooh Nikita, good morning.. You know, all good…'' _****Alex stop look at Nikita in the eyes and she was now look her pillow..  
Nikita understand that there was something wrone…She look at Alex deep in her eyes and she sat next to her..  
****_''There is something wrong, Alex? Are you okay? Does Sean did anything that hurt you? Coz he will…. ''  
''No, no he doesn't do anything.. Really, everything is okay..'' _****Alex stop her before she complete her expression..**

**_''Then why you are sad. ?'' _****she ask all curious****_ ''I know you Alex, you can hide from me.. ''  
''Nikita…'' _****Alex say's very soft, and loving****_  
''Alex.., im always here for you, and you know that…''  
''I know, I know…'' she say as she take her hand and touch Nikita's..  
''Baby….''  
''Sean leave from the bed like he was running from some one this morning!  
we have a great night and now he was like… Like angry for what happen ..  
I don't understand why he was like that… he dint want to look at me… Do I look to scary when I woke up?''_**

'' I think you are very beautiful.. like an angel''

**she said as she was moving her hand to touch Alex hair..**

''And that exactly I wanted to hear from Sean mouth when I woke up..  
why Sean cant be like you Nikita.. ? You always take care of me and always say to me beautiful words… you make me feel…

**she suddenly stop talking…**

'

**_'Like?_****'' Nikita look at her curious****_ ''How do I make you feel?''  
''You make feel like I am someone…you make me feel like I have something to live for.. just like you use to say to me… _****Her eyes start to bring some tears..****Suddenly Nikita saw's Alex eyes and she understand that she was really hurt from Seans words..**

''Its okay Alex…'' She say's to her as she was lay in the bed next to her trying to get her a hug… ''I got you''

Nikita take her hand and place it to Alex neck and touch her shoulder. Her other hand was in her stomach… Alex felt save and she was responded to Nikita's hug, she move her hand to Nikita's stomach and replace her head into Nikita's breast… Alex almost hear Nikita's heart, under her skin.. was so good warm and save… she knew that Nikita never let anyone or anything to hurt her.. She was really love her.. that moment she felt like she love Nikita more than Sean.. Nikita stay there with her, hugging her tight .. and never let her down..

Nikita's mind was in Alex pain and in Sean's words..

**_''Where Sean go Alex..''  
''He dint say, he look at me with one evil look. Like I kill his mother..!''  
''When he come back, I would really want to talk to him, if that okay with you..''  
_****  
Alex dint say YES or NO.. but she move her head up-and down in Nikita's arm's..  
They sat there in the Division's bed hugging for a moment, until someone knock the door…  
Alex jump from Nikita's arms and stand back as she was wash her tears away…**

**_''Hey Birckoff, what's up? Nikita said as she was up from Alex's bed..  
''Umm sorry if I interrupted anything.. Nikita you would like to see this.. Alex you too..  
_****  
Alex get up and ware her t shirt and her pants ready to go out of the room with Nikita and Birckoff to Divisions Control room where Sonia and Michael waiting.**

''

**_What's the matter?'' _****Nikita said****_  
''We have a call from Amanda, she wait for us to answer'' _****Birckoff said  
''****_What we will do, Nikita?'' _****Alex look at her waiting for her her answer..  
****_''Accept her!''_**

**Birckoffpress the button and accept the Video Call..**

''

**_Hello Division._****_Nikita, how are you dear.? Everything okay?  
''Oooh shut up, bitch what do you want?''  
''No no no, I dint talk like that… what words are that ..''  
_****  
Amanda watch Alex's face, she was standing next to nikita and behind her..**

'

**_'Dear Alex, how are you doing? You look little bit sad today.. anything happen?_****  
Nikita look behind her and saw Alex face down ..  
****_  
''What do you want , Amanda'_****' Nikita said all angry '****_'You call us to find out how we are?  
''Actully I call to show you something.. Maybe something for Alex more''  
_****Alex look at Amand so curious what she would like to show her..?**

At this time Sean appears in the video call..  
Alex look at him so deep in the eyes, she dint understand.. no one from Division dint understand what the hell happen there. How did Sean was in Amanda's place

**_''Division.. am sure you know my friend Sean'' Amanda said as she take Sean in her hand and kiss him tight..!  
_****Alex start's to get a little bit dizzy and she can feel her legs anymore.. she touch Nikita's hand and hold her like she was ready to fall down.. Nikita hold her tight and grab her from her waist…**

You like it? PLEASE REVIEW..


End file.
